


The Refrigerator

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short, im a hajitomo slut but hoo boy do i love me some tomomitsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: Mitsuru was spending the night at Tomoya's, so Tomoya's a little freaked out when he wakes up and Mitsuru isn't beside him.





	The Refrigerator

Tomoya wasn’t a very restless sleeper, but he sometimes found himself waking up in the middle of the night for one reason or another, be it he was thirsty, needed the bathroom, or had a bad dream.

At first when he found himself waking up at nearly three in the morning, he wasn’t sure why. When he opened his eyes however, even in the darkness he could tell that the space beside him that was just filled was now empty.

Mitsuru had spent the night that night, and, as they normally do, Mitsuru slept on the left side of Tomoya. 

The left side held no Mitsuru.

Tomoya slowly sat up with a groan, rubbing at his tired face. He turned the lamp on and looked around the room. Still no Mitsuru in sight.

Not that Tomoya was worried. He was probably just up using the bathroom. So Tomoya went to check. Not because he’s worried or anything, he just wants to make sure.

Using his phone screen as a flashlight, he pokes his head out to check the bathroom down the hall. 

The bathroom is empty.

Unless Mitsuru is using his parents’ bathroom or something (very doubtful, but knowing Mitsuru not entirely impossible), Tomoya had no clue what else he could possibly be doing. 

That was when he heard a small thud from downstairs.

Tomoya knew there were two explanations for this. Either an intruder just entered their home and is stealing all their stuff, or that damned boyfriend of his is snooping around or something.

Turning off his phone, he crept down the stairs to see who it was.

Either way, someone’s going to die.

When he turns the corner, he sees a familiar blue tinted light and hears the gentle, mechanical hum. He also sees that Mitsuru of his digging through the Mashiro fridge.

Tomoya steps forwards. “Mitsuru!” He whispers harshly.

He can see Mitsuru jump at his sudden call and slowly poke his head out, eyes like saucers lit up slightly by the soft light. “Yes, Tomochan?”

“Don’t ‘Yes, Tomochan?’ me! What are you doing in my fridge?”

“Well!” He stood up straight as Tomoya approached him, “I’m hungry! Why else do people go to the fridge?”

Mitsuru was always so sincere, which Tomoya thought was a lovely trait until he felt like he was being ridiculed. No, Tomoya would not lose.

Tomoya would give him another reason people went to the goddamned refrigerator.

“W-Well,” He stuttered, “It was pretty hot in my room…”

“Really?” Tomoya swore he just saw Mitsuru scoff, “You have a fan going, you know, and I could have just taken the blanket off.”

“Fine!” Tomoya interjected, thinking again for a moment, “You felt scared in the dark and wanted some light!”

“But if I was scared of the dark, I might go somewhere closer, like the bathroom for light instead of going all the way downstairs. Or I could just turn your lamp on.” He stuck his tongue out. He really was getting the better of Tomoya. 

Tomoya once again thought up another excuse. He thought up a stupid one, but he’s running out of ammo and it’s all he’s got at this point.

“You wanted my attention, so decided to make a ruckus to make me have to come get you back to bed!”

Mitsuru paused, before giggling softly at the suggestion, reaching out to hold both of Tomoya’s hands in his. He gazed into his eyes for a moment before inching his face closer to his.

Their lips brushed and Tomoya nearly exploded. Mitsuru moved to whisper into his ear, “...No. I really was just hungry.”

Tomoya gave an exasperated exhale through his nose, looking annoyedly at Mitsuru when he pulled back and smiled. 

“But!” Mitsuru piped up, “That’s a great idea! Maybe I’ll use it sometime!”

Tomoya sighed. He would never (never ever) admit it, but Mitsuru’s dumb smile did put him at ease. He was like a kitten you just can’t stay mad at.

“...Well,” Tomoya started, “It wasn’t your intention, but you got my attention, so are you gonna do anything about it?”

“Hmm,” Mitsuru thought out loud, swinging Tomoya’s hands back and forth in his, “Yeah, I’ll kiss you since you’re here~”

Tomoya sighed, smiling when Mitsuru closed the gap between their lips. It wasn’t a great kiss, it was lazy and made it obvious they were both still really tired. When Mitsuru pulled back, keeping his face close, Tomoya took the opportunity to look at how the soft light made Mitsuru look. He really was handsome when he wasn’t acting cutesy for Ra*bits or running his mouth off about bread.

High pitched beeping broke the moment, surprising the both of them. Tomoya sighed, reaching to close the fridge door, the only light coming from the streetlights outside the window. Mitsuru chuckled, “I guess that’s the fridge telling us to go to bed, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Tomoya simply agreed, letting go of one of Mitsuru’s hands so he could lead him upstairs, “Come on, let’s go back to bed. And you better stay there this time.”

“I will~” Mitsuru said, “I’ll hold onto you real tight!”

“Well don’t suffocate me or anything…” Tomoya joked (somewhat) as they walked back to his room together.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic from 2016 lmao I rewrote it to make it better though. Thank you for reading!


End file.
